1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a DC/DC converter.
2. Background Art
There is a need to boost a voltage from a low voltage to a high voltage or drop a voltage from a high voltage to a low voltage in a field of using power.
To this end, the study of modeling and analyzing a DC-DC converter as one among various voltage boosting and dropping converters has been performed.
The DC/DC converters may be classified into an insulation type and a non-insulation type.
The input and output of the insulation type converter may be insulated by using a transformer having a magnetic core, so that stability is secured. The voltage boosting and dropping ratios of the insulation type converter may be adjusted by adjusting a turn ratio.
The buck type converter, which is classified as one type of the DC-DC converter, includes a forward converter, a half bridge converter and a full bridge converter. The buck-boost type converter includes a flyback converter.
Specifically, since the flyback converter is operated even with only one switching device, the flyback converter may be implemented at a low cost.
In addition, when the DC-DC converter is driven, a negative feedback control unit is used to sense and control the error of an output signal of the DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter and the negative feedback control unit may be implemented on a single chip which may be called a switch mode power supply unit.
Recently, in order to design a high-current DC-DC converter, a plurality of DC-DC converters is connected to each other so that the high-current DC-DC converter is implemented. However, when the high-current DC-DC converter is controlled, current is concentrated into one converter due to component deviation between the converters.